Asunto de família
by Icabot
Summary: Spoilers del 7x03. Ziva no aguanta más la actitud de Gibbs


Título: **Asunto de família**

Notas de autor: Tenía esta idea en la cabeza desde la semana pasada. Pensaba publicarlo antes del capi de ayer, pero no ha sido posible. Gracias a **sara_f_black** por aguantar mis contínuas preguntas sobre como iba el fic.

Ziva mira a Gibbs de reojo por enésima vez. Todavía le duele su indecisión al firmar su admisión en el NCIS. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, su "padre" ni siquiera la mira. Está perdiendo a su família y no lo soporta más, así que decidie enfrentarse a él. Esto termina aquí, o recupera su confianza o lo suyo se rompe para siempre, pero cualquier cosa será mejor que esta situación.

- Gibbs tenemos que hablar  
- Ahora no, David - Gibbs sigue adelante sin ni siquiera mirarla.  
- Es importante - le insiste intentando ocultar el dolor que le produce el tono con que Gibbs ha pronunciado su apellido.  
- He dicho que ahora no es el momento - contesta con evidente fastidio.  
- ¿Y cuando va a ser el momento según tú? - Ziva sigue insistiendo a pesar cual suele ser la reacción de Gibbs hacia los "demasiado persistentes".  
- Cuando lo sea  
- Y eso va a ser... ¿nunca?

Gibbs se vuelve hacia ella. Sus ojos echan chispas, la empuja contra la pared y se queda a milímietros de su cara furioso.  
- Cuando digo que no, es que no - Gibbs eleva su tono de voz más de la cuenta y varios agentes levantan su cabeza sorprendidos.  
- Hazlo  
- ¿Qué ha dicho, Agente David?  
- ¡Que lo hagas! Ahora mismo desearías gritarme ¿no? ¡Pues hazlo! Será mejor que ver que me tratas como si no existiera. - le contesta desafiante.

Gibbs la coge del brazo y prácticamente la arrastra al ascensor del NCIS.  
- No vuelvas a cuestionarme en público jamás.  
- Al parecer es la única manera de conseguir que notes mi presencia.  
- ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunta ignorando su último comentario  
- Hablar contigo.  
- Eso ya lo hiciste.  
- Y aún así me tratas como si fuera tu enemigo.  
- Me mentiste, Ziva - le responde en un tono duro - Me miraste a los ojos en este mismo ascensor y me diste las gracias por mentir en el informe por ti.  
- Te expliqué porqué lo hice. Y no, no era mentira.  
- ¿Acaso niegas ahora que te envió tu padre? - le espeta acercándose de nuevo peligrosamente a ella. Ziva se sorprende a si misma intentando retirarse un poco.  
- No, no lo niego. Pero cuando te di las gracias, esto ya no tenía nada que ver con Eli. - Gibbs no responde, pero no deja de notar el hecho de que Ziva se refiera a su padre por su nombre de pila - llevamos trabajando juntos cuatro años, ¿crees que todo ha sido una misión del Mossad?  
- ¿Esperas que confie en ti sin más?  
- No... he dejado que esperar que me creas, es obvio que no confías en mi. Pero esperaba que confiaras en tu instinto - le mira directamente a los ojos - ¿qué te dice tu instinto, Gibbs?

Gibbs mantiene la vista fija en sus ojos pero no responde.  
- Te diré que me dice el mío. Me dice que hay algo que quieres saber pero que aún no has preguntado.  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
- Fui a verte, te di mis razones y sigues con esa mirada  
- ¿Qué mirada?  
- La que tenías cuando descubriste que seguía viva. - Ziva suspira antes de seguir - así que porqué no lo preguntas de una vez. Es obvio que hay algo más que el saber si me mandaron a espiaros.  
- ¿Porqué? - le pregunta sin más  
- ¿Porqué quiero saberlo?  
- ¿Porqué te quedaste en Israel?  
Ziva mira al suelo por un instante, no puedo creer el efecto que Leroy Jethro Gibbs tiene en ella algunas veces. En estos momentos se siente como una niña de 5 años a la que su padre está riñendo por una travesura.  
- No podía seguir aguantando la decepción en tu mirada.  
- No confiaste en mí, Ziva. Dejaste que esto se te fuera de las manos y por poco os cuesta la vida a Tony y a ti. - su tono empieza a ser más de frustración que de enfado.  
- Ahora ya sabes como me siento ahora mismo.

Gibbs vuelve a mirarla. Hay algo distinto esta vez en su forma de hacerlo, pero no contesta. Sin mediar palabra le da al botón y el ascensor se pone en marcha. Pero Ziva no está dispuesta a dejarlo correr de nuevo. Sin apartar la vista de su superior, vuelve a parar el ascensor.  
- No me importa lo que cueste, pero vas a decir lo que tienes que decir. - le dice entre desafiante y suplicante - Me conoces, sabes que no resultó fácil para mi hablar de mis sentimientos el otro día.  
- ¿Qué quieres oir, Ziva? - por un instante, Ziva juraría que nota un tono de resignación en su voz, algo que no cuadra con la imagen del hombre que tiene delante.  
- La verdad.  
- ¿Estás dispuesta a aceptarla?  
- ¿Lo estás tú? - le responde devolviéndole la pregunta sin apartar la vista a pesar de la dureza que todavía se atisba en la de él.  
- Te dejé allí.  
- Fue decisión mía.  
- No intenté disuadirte.  
- No me habrías hecho cambiar de opinión - Ziva se acerca a él empezando a entender el problema real - yo decidí quedarme, necesitaba alejarme de todo esto. No habrías podido evitar lo ocurrido.  
- Podía al menos intentarlo - le responde sin dejar de mirarla.

Ziva sonríe levemente, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para Gibbs.  
- ¿Porqué sonríes? - pregunta extrañado.  
- Recordaba algo que me gritó Abby el otro día sobre las famílias  
- ¿Abby te gritó? - le dice levantando la ceja.  
- No le toqué un pelo - se apresura a responder levantando las manos en señal de inocencia - lo juro. Pero ella tenía razón.  
- ¿En qué?  
- Tienes que permitir que los cachorros vuelen libres. No puedes protegerlos del mundo eternamente.  
- Polluelos - le corrige él.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Los cahorros no vuelan.

Ziva le mira confundida un instante antes de comentar  
- Un bicho es un bicho. Sois demasiado remilgados con el idioma.  
- Ya nos conoces, nos gusta controlarlo todo - dice dando a entender que no se refiere sólo a la frase.

Durante un momento, vuelve un silencio incómodo.  
- ¿Y ahora qué? - pregunta ella con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta.

Gibbs se encoge de hombros, sin responder. Ambos se quedan en silencio y Ziva pone en marcha el ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abren, sale delante de Gibbs. Al pasar por su lado, éste le da una colleja delante de todo el mundo.  
- No vuelvas a distraerte de tu trabajo, David - le dice dirigiéndose a su mesa.  
Ziva se queda parada en mitad de la sala. Todo el mundo la mira sorprendida pero ella no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Ese simple gesto de Gibbs le ha dado a entender algo: vuelve a ser parte de la famíla.

FIN


End file.
